Fire Pearl
by KyuRisu
Summary: An AU story where neither Sara nor Gaito dies, and they adopt life on the land. Let's just pretend Tarou doesn't exist because I really freaking hate that guy. Please review!


_**I seriously have no idea what came over me in regards to writing this story, but this is definitely going to be a multi-chaptered piece. Also, sorry if it's too sappy or OOC, I tried, and there wasn't much of the true personalities of these two anyway...**_

"I will not abandon my castle." Sara was furious by now. Her orange eyes blazed so brightly Gaito wondered if there was truly fire there. "I. Have. Had it. I have been with you for who knows how long! I loved you, I cared for you, I'd still give everything for you! And I'll be _damned_ if I'm going to let your pride take you away from me! You are coming with us if I have to _drag_ you out of here!" Gaito just looked at her in total shock. She hadn't changed much in appearance, barring her hair, but it seemed as if she had completely transformed anyway. He stood up and fled for his life, still not quite understanding what had come over the normally calm and composed woman. _'Or, maybe she's always been like this, and changed when she went black...' _He realized that his castle seemed a lot bigger when you were trying to get out of it, as opposed to walking around it day after day. The form next to him had a death grip on his wrist, and he had a feeling he wasn't running so much as being pulled, by a woman who had changed into fire.

Gaito was in a never-ending blur, everything seemed to fall together, and he no longer had any comprehension of the danger he was in. He snapped out of it, however, when he realized that the grip on his wrist had vanished. "Sara...?" He turned to see a wall about to crush him, and Sara flying towards him. "Go!" He felt her push him away, and recovered in time to see her vanish behind a wall of stone. "SARA!" Horrified, he dropped to his knees beside the rubble. "Sara!? Can you hear me!?" Silence. It was amazing, just amazing how many emotions could run through you in a second, one second, but the strongest to him was fear. The fear that he'd lost Sara was overwhelming, and that single second seemed to last for eternity. But then he heard it. A quiet, rasping sound, a whisper, but still a voice. _Her_ voice. "Go..." "No. Not without you." He stood and turned to the others, who were swimming away unaware of what had happened. "Problem!" Coco was the first to stop, then the others, who turned and swam down to him. "What's wrong?" "What's wrong!? For starters, let's try _the woman I love is under that pile of rock and SHE NEEDS HELP!" _"Sara!?" Instantly, the mermaids began carefully clearing the rock away, much more agile in the water than he was. Eventually, he was able to pull her out. "Sara?" No response, except for shallow, harsh breathing. "She's alive, at least."

Alive. That was the only word that mattered in the entire world. She was alive. Suddenly, something hit him. _'The woman I love...' 'Did I really say that!? Do I really love her? Wait... I do love her. Why else would I have been so afraid when I thought she was dead? Oh my god, I love her!' _"Earth to Gaito! You getting out of the water or not?" _'Wait what? How did I get to the surface so quick and why didn't I realize I was swimming!?' _Gaito's thoughts didn't stay on one track for long. _'Because you were thinking about Sara...'_ "GAITO!" "Yeah sure, give me a second." He climbed out, and they carried Sara back to the Pearl Piari, where he left to go dry off. _'Stupid fur coat, soaks up water like a sponge and I have nothing else to wear...'_ But, once again, his thoughts sidetracked. _'Sara loved that coat. Remember when she used to fall asleep on it?' _ He suddenly felt dizzy, and sat down. The change in pressure was getting to him. _'What am I going to do now? I'm not used to the land...'_ Almost as if mocking him, that familiar voice returned. _'Sara would know what to do...' _"AAAGH! If this is what being in love is like I swear I'm going to go jump off a mountain!" He threw the coat to the other side of the room and wrapped himself in a blanket. "Okay, calm down and ask for some clothes. Simple as that." _'Sara would laugh seeing you in a blanket...' "_Dammit!" "Something wrong, Onee-san?" Ah yes, Kaito. Well, at least it wasn't one of those mermaids. "Err... I just need some...clothes" "Oh, I see! Be right back!" Sure enough, clothes came flying at his face about three minutes later. _'The idiot didn't even knock.' 'You didn't mind when Sara didn't knock.' 'Damn it. Get out of my head!' _

Five minutes later, Gaito was dressed in the attire of a normal adult man, and walked out to see if Sara was alright. He nearly ran into one of them, that pink pearl one. "Are you going to see Sara?" "Yes." "Oh. Coco's put her in her own room, straight down the hall. Don't make too much noise okay?" "Got it." _'As if I'd go in there and start singing.'_ He cringed at the thought. Singing didn't go over well with him. Especially the singing of those mermaids! _'Admit it, you loved Sara's voice...' 'SHUT UP, DAMMIT!' _He walked down the hall, dodged a yellow blur of not-very-happy mermaid, and finally reached the room, but for some reason, his hand hesitated to turn the handle. _'Oh come on, she's out cold! What are you afraid of?' 'You're afraid of what you'll see.' 'Get. Out. Of. My. Head!' _Gaito opened the door and walked in, his breath catching in his throat when he saw to the pale form lying painfully still on the bed. He sat down and gently brushed her hair out of her face. "Why did you do that? You idiot..." He sat there for a few more moments before he found himself looking into fire.

Fire. The fire in her eyes completely engulfed him as they flickered open, dull at first but blazing to life in an instant. There was only one being with those eyes. "Sara?" "Gaito... You're safe..." She smiled, though he could see the pain flicker in her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine, but you aren't. You just got crushed by a brick wall trying to save me oh god why did you do such a stupid thing!?" "I love you." That did it. Gaito had never cried before, never even come close, but those three words pushed him over the edge, and the tears finally came. "Sara... I love you too... I love you dammit I've never loved anyone or anything but you!" "Well, that's good... I'd hate to find out you were cheating on me... Don't cry stupid... What is there to cry about...?" Her eyes closed and she was asleep again, but Gaito was still unable to stop his tears from flowing. _'Everything. There's everything to cry about! Like how the one I love is lying in a bed barely able to move, and it's all because of me!' _Somewhere in the back of his mind, the childish thought that men aren't supposed to cry sparked, but he didn't care. All the years of sadness and pain built up had been released, and the King of the Seas found himself curled into a ball on the floor, crying like a child. "I love you..."


End file.
